People have been reading books for millennia. The format of a book, a paged collection of text and images, is a familiar metaphor for disseminating information. In the age of electronic media, it is desirable to be able to provide a similar experience.
Today, there are companies like Facebook, YouTube, Flickr, Photobucket, etc. for individual users that allow those users to publish content on the internet. All of those companies target everyone who uses the Internet, and each provides a different suite of tools and services to try to attract the broadest possible swath of internet users. While all provide platforms for individual users to publish content on the internet, they do it in different ways from each other. While Facebook allows users to share their profiles, and upload images and videos, as well as updates on events in their daily lives, YouTube focuses on providing a platform for users to share videos only, Flickr and Photobucket focus on providing users with online photo and video storage and sharing capabilities.
The results for the average user are that there is no place for them to “tell a story” and share that story in one single place and as ONE cohesive, single story. Currently, if someone has a story about a trip to India, they can upload their video to YouTube, store and share their photos on Flickr or Photobucket, update their status on Facebook, post their travel journal on a personal blog, may share their recipe of a favorite dish they had on their trip on a how-to-site and have no place to share any kind of audio files easily. To share that entire story with their friends, family or other audience, those friends (or other audiences) have to go to each of the individual websites, where separate components of that story, based on media type, are stored and can be shared. It would require all those friends to also become members on all those different sites, possibly create user profiles, and establish usernames and passwords.
Professional online content creators and/or publishers are using myriad technologies to deliver and publish different types of media (video, audio, text, images) into their online presence/website. The result is that most websites are segregated by different types of media and require the audience to visit different sections of a website to access different types of content. For example: Videos would be in one section, podcasts would be in another, recipes and downloadable documents would be in yet another and so on.
The result of both, the different locations for users to share and the separate tools for media delivery into websites is a fragmented, non-user friendly experience that may also affect the value of that content and its ability to be monetized.
Therefore it is desirable to provide an all media story-telling system and method, that provides any media, integrated story-telling tools, provides content management/distribution of such any/all media content as well as the syndication across multiple domains, and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.